


Blood Ties

by PotterheadGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Basilisks, Comedy, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Original Characters - Freeform, Rabastan Lestrange - Freeform, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), morally grey ron weasley, rodolphus lestrange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadGirl/pseuds/PotterheadGirl
Summary: The first year at Hogwarts has begun and brings a lot of mystery.Harry, Ron and Hermione embark on a great adventure when they discover that they have been deceived about who they really are. Battling the inevitable the trio discovers that not everything is black and white and things start to get problematic. A great decision will be before them, which will make them decide between the family or the evil side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Rabastan Lestrange/Bartolomeu Crouch Jr/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. What the hell is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Good reading <3
> 
> I warn you, English is not my language, in case there's any mistakes, let me know.

Madame Pomfrey could not formulate any coherent thoughts as she braved the principal's stupidity by allowing that damn stone to stay in a school crammed with curious children who could easily sneak up to the third floor and undo all the enchantments and spells that colleagues put there in order to protect the object, she had been against hiding such an element , whereas, the rumors of that-that-not-should-be-named being back, haunted him day and night.

Now, there she was, taking care of the bruises of the three gryffindorwind heads who had ventured for the purpose of preventing who knows what to catch the jewel, however, the heroic gesture did not solve anything, it ended up being captured. However, when she arrived at her office and her eyes landed on the children's medical report, she lost all the air in her lungs. Merlin! What was that? Severe anemia, fractures and broken and poorly healed bones, hypersensitivity to light and loud noises. The list tripled in size as she read, her fingers picked up the other two reports, both were exactly the same as the previous one. 

The questions began to fill his brain. Was the director aware of that? If so, because you didn't do anything to find them another home. However, one data caught his eye, and once again, the color disappearing from his face. He swallowed dry when he thought of the children's biological family, they had been through so much suffering, it was not fair to send them to suffer home that they should be safe.

In contrast, the clan was under constant surveillance. Pondered mere seconds, she wouldn't leave those angels forsawed. He conjured a pen and parchment while writing a detailed letter to his childhood friend, the man deserved to know the truth, deserved to have the chance to live with his grandchildren and, above all, deserved to be happy after years of suffering. Thus, he attached the examinations of the young people, hoping that the same could give a home to those children who barely knew, but their lives were about to change completely.

:::: ~ :::: ~ :::: ~ ::::

The Burke Lestrange mansion didn't even appear to be the loving, smyhome that family members remembered. Since the abduction of the younger sister, the brothers knew how much that fateful day destroyed their parents, turning them into the rude, cold men they sported today. The inhabitants of the house were always absent or ready to arrange any excuses to jump on each other's necks, that spring morning, the quartet was lost among their own thoughts, three days ago there was the invasion in Askaban, where in turn, Rodolphus ended up escaping along with the other detainees. 

His parents had barely looked at him. Preferring to row over her daughter's absence, Rosalie had been kidnapped when she had just turned four. However, his brother's worthless brother had abandoned him after being cornered by the aurores, he preferred to turn his back on his own blood than to accompany him. He gave a level look at the family's house elf, muttering that the poor man would soon be slapped for disrupting the wearer's breakfast. 

— Sir. — Tink pulled the man's tunic, praying that the master would not slap him because she ruined his breakfast. — A letter has arrived, sir. The sender says it's urgent. 

Erian barely took the trouble to contemplate the creature, catching the envelope of his trembling fingers and ordering it to disappear from his sight. 

—What the fuck is that? — Erian almost spat out the coffee when he read the contents of the letter, scaring the children and husband who had never seen him so stupeously. — Go to the manor, family reunion!

— What happened, baby? — Rigel touched his husband's fist, seeking to understand what made the man restless. 

— Go to the manor and you'll find out. —Erian spoke between his teeth, calling all the house elves. —I want this place shining from floor to ceiling, prepare two rooms and fix that... That room. Lubby, Timothy and Jonny go down the diagonal alley and fill up the pantry and, above all, get those treats that kids like to eat. 

—Yes, sir. —The elves did not wait a second to perform the tasks required by man, they had never seen the same in that way. 

— Do we have children here? —Rabastan was shocked when he heard the bearer's speech, the brunette was never able to approach one, since his friends did not want him near his children. 

— Erian! —He braved Rigel, the man was very concerned about his husband, he wanted to know what he had read in that correspondence. —Tell me at least, what the hell is going on? 

— Rosalie... Rosalie had kids, and they're at Hogwarts. —Erian could barely process that news, who will tell her husband and heirs. He was a grandfather, those kids had lost their mother in a certain way, and in a few moments they'd be there. 

— Merlin! — Rodolphus for a treour did not fall from the ground due to the impact of the revelation. So if the nephews were coming here, the sister was dead? 

— Do we have grandchildren? —Rigel said in a sling of voice, blinking his eyes still not believing what he had heard. — It's two kids, so. 

— No, they're triplets. — Erian was already counting the seconds to meet the grandchildren, he even deleted from the mind that they had been in trouble. —Two boys and a girl, all eleven years old. Well, let's go to the manor. Dad and you need to go to the ministry and get custody of them before that nosy old man takes them away from us. 

They had been paraded directly into the Abbott Burke clan's ancestral residence, members had already fired the louders by alerting others about the meeting. Truth be told, no one appreciated these events, everyone ended up napping or giving any excuse to give in their toes before the end. Little by little, the relatives went into the room where the council would take place. While everything changed when they exposed Rosalie's account of devising triplets, and they needed to be removed from the wings of the nosy goat. 

— What happened to Rosalie? — Phillip Abbott was stunned by the information that was poured into his lap. 

— Who informed you of this? — Rasalas Lestrange began to formulate theories in his head, he had spent a fortune in order to locate his granddaughter. 

— Anyway, I have great-grandchildren. — Edwards Burke clapped his hands excitedly, raising his hands to the ceiling in a sign of thanks. 

— What's their name? What houses are they in? — Ursula Fawley barely contained the joy, she longed for so much that day. 

— No more suspense, spit at once. — Agnar Burke was about to gnawe his fingers, such anxiety, watching his father on the left celebrate that he finally had great-grandchildren to spoil. 

— Well, I'd better recite what's written in the letter I received this morning. It contains part of the information we need to obtain the guardianship of the children. — Erian removed the scroll from the inner pocket of the jacket, carefully uttering the words contained in the paper.

_Dear Erian,_

_First of all, I apologize for bothering you. However, I need to deal with you a matter of interest to you. As you may already have science, I work as a nurse at hogwarts school of witchcraft and magic. A week ago, three of the gryffindor's students had the brilliant idea of catching an artifact that was under the principal's responsibility, however, it was eventually stolen by someone else._

_However, I came across an intriguing fact in the youth exam. I can assure you that I have conducted numerous tests and contacted other healers at St Mungus, all of which have claimed that the evidence has not been tampered with or forged. At the present moment, I meet face to face with their grandchildren, they are children of their youngest daughter, Rosalie. However, I must warn you that your daughter is in the infirmary of St Mungus, in a magical coma. Lily... I mean, Rose's been asleep for 11 years._

_Anyway, I'll send the children's medical reports. Please don't let them return to their foster home, they've all been neglected, and I'm afraid they haven't survived if they've had to go back to the place where they're not wanted. In case you still don't believe my words, follow the blood tests that prove the veracity of everything._

_Best regards_

_Your eternal friend, Poppy Pomfrey._

At that moment, Phillip withdrew the mail from his son's hands. Given that everyone was startsick by the words written by the woman, he continued to read while flexing his fist so much hatred to discover that the girl he sought so much became an unscrupulous human being, to the point of harming an innocent without caring about the consequences. 

_Name: Hope Lilian Lestrange Potter_

_Foster name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Date of birth: July 31, 1980_

_Mother: Rosalie Elizabeth Burke Lestrange (Renegade)_

_A.M.: Jennifer Louise Collins_

_Father: James Charlus Black Potter._

_Foster father: Patrick Leon Granger_

_Brothers: Henry Erian Lestrange Potter_

_Hadrian James Lestrange Potter._

_Godmother: Alice Dominic Fawley (Insana)_

_Godfather: Frank August Longbottom (Insane)_

Phillip needed to drink a sip of red wine, the man could not absorb that his granddaughter had forsaken his own daughter! And, Merlin. Rosalie married James Potter and ended up inexplicably at St Mungus, she should have died that night where her master had gone to the residence in order to murder the children. And worse, the same was the bad blood they heard so much about through their grandchildren years ago. He took a deep breath, trying to control the emotions that threatened to explode inside him, needed to finish the letter and help his great-grandchildren. 

_Name: Henry Erian Lestrange Potter._

_Foster name: Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Date of birth: July 31, 1980_

_Mother: Rosalie Elizabeth Burke Lestrange (Renegade)_

_Mother-of-two: Molly Alexandra Prewett_

_Father: James Charlus Black Potter._

_Foster father: Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_Brothers: Hope Lilian Lestrange Potter_

_Hadrian James Lestrange Potter._

_Godmother: Alhena Kaya Crouch_

_Godfather: Remus John Lupin_

_Name: Hadrian James Lestrange Potter_

_Date of birth: July 31, 1980_

_Mother: Rosalie Elizabeth Burke Lestrange (Renegade)_

_Father: James Charlus Black Potter._

_Brothers: Hope Lilian Lestrange Potter_

_Henry Erian Lestrange Potter._

_Godmother: Marlene Katherine Abbott McKinnon (Deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Missing)_

It remained with the expressionless countenance while transmitting the absurdities that were found in the medical examination of minors, the triplets were starving, and had still been beaten by the foster relatives. Being, two of them cohabited with sincins. That barbarity could not continue, they had to intervene, and fast. 

— How do you dreo that girl to repudiate her own children? — Harrison Borgin's thunderous voice removed his relatives from his trance. — Children are sacred, no one has the right to hurt them. 

— I here wanting both a baby, and the bitch belittling her children. — Rabastan whispered, beating his fist at the table seeking to control his temper. 

— The question is, how did Rosalie survive that night? — Rodolphus accepted the cup of tea and the plate of biscuits that the house elf was offering him, pondering the most absurd theories that filled his mind. 

— you, Rosalie. — Rabastan spat on the floor, the brunette coveted more information about his nephews. 

— By Merlin's beard! Our grandson is Harry Potter. — Edwards Burke opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to believe that ironic fact. 

— He could be Merlin, and I wouldn't mind. — Mirena Lestrange spoke, turning her eyes to the words of the elder on the right. — We need to remove them from the wings of that old lapse. 

— What shall we say to the Dark Lord? — Rasalas Lestrange passed his hands in the hair, pulling the same such despair. 

— We have always been the most faithful servants, he certainly will not care about them. — Rodolphus prayed to be right, after all, either the family would fall into the graces of man, or they would be in trouble. — Later, we settled the lord's matter. 

— THAT'S ENOUGH! — Ursula Lestrange shouted, ending the discussion and drawing everyone's attention to himself. —We need to think of these poor children, who certainly do not know that your mother has repudiated them. Not to mention, they've all been separated at a young age, nor should they be aware that they have blood ties. — he remained silent for a few minutes, thinking about the next steps with extreme caution. — Rasalas, Rigel and Phillip will go to the ministry to obtain the guardianship of the triplets. Harrison, Mirena and Rodolphus stayed here, assisting the house elves. Soon we will return with them, and they need lunch. The rest of us will go to Hogwarts. Albus won't let us take them home, he'll do the traditional scene about how well they're being taken care of and blah blah. 

Rabastan can't help but think that maybe this would be his chance to realize his greatest dream, he would finally have children to love and care for. Besides, the sister had despised them. The law was clear, if the parents repudiated an heir, and someone showed interest, he could acquire custody without undoing it in the event that the parents would go back. 

Wait, Rabastan would not allow his dream to be ripped from him, without first fighting tooth and nail for it. —I want custody of them. 

— Is it UKE? —Rigel massaged his ears, unable to believe the heir's unusual request. 

— Have you lost your mind? — Snite Erian, contemplating his son as if the brunette had created two heads. 

— You live drunk, Rabastan. — Harrison drew attention to the obvious, the eldest had already seen his nephew staggering through the drunken stride. 

— Exactly, you can't take care of anyone. —Mirena Lestrange didn't want to hurt her nephew, but I knew he couldn't take care of three innocent people. 

—I can take care of someone, yes. — Rabastan said, looking like something insulted and offended.

—You wouldn't know how to feed a fish. Who will say, provide all the care they need. - Rasalas Lestrange made fun of his grandson, everyone knew the fame of the brunette's scum. —Not to mention, you travel constantly with your boyfriends. You won't be able to take care of them and you'll end up putting them aside. 

— Give us a reason to give him the guardianship of the triplets. — Phillip tried to appease the situation by watching his grandson firmly. 

— I am barren, I drink to forget the pain that consumes me day after day. —Rabastan confessed, his voice drunk as he kept away his tears. — My relationship with Barty is limited to just sex, since Klaus did not accept very well when I informed him of my condition, we were separated for four months. — he spoke in a firm voice, but everyone could see fear in his eyes. The fear that the relatives would deny your request. — Please give me their guardianship. 

— Well, that's shocking. —Ursula never expected her grandson to answer truthfully, yet she decided to give him a vote of confidence. —Let's do so, if you can prove to us that you are able to take care of them, we will give full custody of them. If not, your parents stayed with them. 

— Thank you, Grandma. — Rabastan skirted the table, hugging the tight woman as he muttered how much it meant to himself. 

After much stalling, those who would go to the ministry, in order to obtain custody of the children, paraded and went after their goal. The other went to Hogwarts, where they would face the beleaguered director who would fight to stop them from retrieving the minors. 

They marched in stride toward the infirmary, where they knew the little ones would be. Fortunately, they found it too easy to enter the grounds of the college, a fact that caught everyone's attention. They entered the environment while searching for any clues, Edwards was the first to locate the great-grandchildren, informing relatives, the trio were just a few beds near them. 

— Erian, darling. — He greeted Poppy Pomfrey, walking calmly toward his friend. — I see you've made the right decision, they'll wake up in a little while, I've taken care to put you asleep until you arrive. 

— Hello, Pop's. — He greeted Erian, calling the woman by the childhood nickname. — Yes, we wish to take them home. 

— Did you get custody of them? — He questioned Poppy, whispering to his friend, after all, Hogwarts had ears everywhere. 

— In a moment, we will obtain the guardianship of the children. — Rigel and the others are already in the ministry taking care of the procedures. — Communicated Erian, pulling the heir by the jacket, since the son was walking towards the children. — Patience, Rabastan. 

—They still don't know the truth, Harry believes that his parents passed away when he was a year old. —Poppy spoke, slowly. Watching the family get outraged by the blatant lie. 

— Potter is certainly seven feet away, but the mocrea had the nerve to survive. Rabastan spared Rosalie swearing, he would give anything to strangle the redhead with his bare hands. — They're better without her. 

—Who's better off without them? —Hermione suddenly awakened, looking curiously at the elders ahead. — Wake up, boys. 

— Go to sleep, Mione. Ron woke up still groggy from sleep after receiving a mischievous chestnut on the right, putting his hands in his ear in order to drown out the girl's protests. — Tell her to shut up, Harry. 

— You've had enough sleep, Ronald. — Hermione argued, hitting the pillow in the redhead's face for the purpose of awakening him. — DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, ASSHOLE! — he cried, complaining that the boy did not pay attention to him. — Come here and defend me, Harry. 

— Why do I always have to be in the middle of your discussion? —Harry wished to stick himself in a hole, hopefully he would escape having to decide who would help without hurting the other in the process. 

— That's enough, kids. — Madame Pomfrey got in the middle of the fight between the brothers, hearing Harry inform themselves that it was better for them to kill themselves than to be hit with a glass. 

— She/He began. — They pointed Hermione and Ronald at each other, forming a frown for being contradicted. 

— Ham... Who are they? — Harry winked at the crowd behind the nurse, intrigued by the same one smiling at him.

— It's the Lestrange. — Ron said, promptly. Wondering why they're there. 

— Who? — Harry leaned forward, yet not understanding who they were. 

— I've read about them, the members are in the thoroughbred directory. — Hermione passed her hand through the covering, resting her back on the various pillows. 

— All right, sweetie. — Praised Agnar Burke, smiling attentively toward the girl. 

— Is there a book that talks about them? —Harry faced the chestnut in shock, never imagined that anyone would write an article referring to the families of pure blood. 

— Yes, i'm sorry. The book was created in 1930, published anonymously in Britain. Listing the twenty-eight families considered formed by thoroughbred members by the author, which many suspect to be Cantankerus Nott. —Hermione spoke, showing that posture that her friends already knew, that is, as if the girl had spent hours reading everything she could get her hands on. — He gave these clans the name of the twenty-eight sacred. A number of families on the list deplored their inclusion, many including the Weasleys proudly assumed they had Muggle ancestors. 

— In short, it's another annoying purist. — Ron said, shrugging his shoulders, explaining to his friend simply: the book served only to say muggle births were not bound to them. 

— I get it, but what does that have to do with us? — Harry was tired of that little lading, the brunette wanted answers, preferably immediately. 

Madame Pomfrey wished not to be in that situation and consequently to reveal the truth to the children. However, I was aware that nothing would do any good to deceive minors. Sooner or later, they would discover the veracity of the harmful story surrounding the alleged murder of Lilian Evans and, above all, like that redhead who everyone said was the kindest woman they ever knew, was able to belittle her children, being punished by Lady Magic, she did not allow the redhead to follow until the veil of death. Now there she was. She fell asleep 11 years ago in one of the wards at St. Mungus. 

He breathed deeply, initiating the account from when they were found passed out on the third floor. And, as from the medical examinations, he came across information that was hidden as to your origin. Heartbroken, he reported that their mother repudiated them two days before you-know-who went after the family. In addition, he also reported that the three had blood ties. That is, they were triplets that ended up being separated on the fateful night of October 31, 1981. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ronald were glamorous that were applied to them at suit age. 

You witnessed the minors behaving apprehensively to sue the news that was evicted against you, all of which went into a state of denial. Rabastan couldn't bear to see his future children in eternal suffering, especially after hearing the tearing of Harry's chest. The boy repeated countless times why his mother had done something so horrible, unable to bear another minute. He walked slowly toward the kids, gesturing the woman to move away so that it could approach the triplets. 

He sat on the bed as he carefully pulled each of the children, trapping them in his arms and swinging them from side to side. Gradually, they calmed down and, consequently, wrapped themselves in him as if the brunette were his lifeline. They turned their heads simultaneously, when they heard the angry screams coming after them. Amelia Bones came into the environment being accompanied by Dumbledore, Rasalas and Rigel Lestrange, as well as Phillip Abbott and some aurores. 

— No screaming in my infirmary. — He ordered Poppy, asking everyone to lower their altered voices. 

— I assure you that children are being well cared for by the host families. — Dumbledore tried pointlessly to argue with the men, maintaining the pose of a good grandfather who, deep down, wanted to kill them by removing his pawns from him. 

— They're being mistreated, that's what. — Phillip Abbott spat on the floor, throwing the clinical examination of the great-grandchildren in the bastard's face. 

— I'm sure this is a misunderstanding, they are loved. — Dumbledore was already the bridge of stupendating man, heavens! He was getting into matters that weren't your business. 

— Shut your mouth. — He asked Rasalas Lestrange, tired of hearing that sick voice of the damned. 

— Enough, I want to hear from them about the supposed love childhood. —Amelia was already having a headache, due to hearing the men's accusations, they almost flew around each other's necks minutes earlier. 

If look could kill, surely, Albus Dumbledore would have passed away by now. No one was able to maintain the expressionless countenance after hearing the monstrosities that the children were forced to go through while living with their loving family, who had nothing affectionate. Merlin! They could hardly swallow that the little ones had almost nothing to eat, nor had rooms and needed to earn their own sustenance. What senseless nonsense was that? Everyone knew how sacred children were, hurting them was a very serious crime. 

It didn't take much persuasion to convince Amelia Bones that the kids should be with their mother's family. They celebrated quietly at last to get the guardianship of the brothers, and could bring them home. Better to say, Rabastan had conquered the children he so coveted to have. Although, it was still under analysis, the brunette could not be happier, it would prove to everyone that he was able to take care of the little ones. 

After many discussions mixed with screams, the brothers were able to leave the infirmary. The trio had pulled the brunette who later discovered that his name was Rabastan. They didn't even care that he looked like a nut job in those old-fashioned outfits, looking like he'd just left a costume party. On the other hand, they did not understand how they had cadded to it in less than three minutes. 

They dragged him towards the gryffindor tower, where they would pick up their belongings and go to their new home. The other relatives followed the quartet cautiously, taking care not to exceed their space. As soon as they entered the dormitory, the slyrins thought they'd get dizzy because of the excessive amount of red and gold. They pretended to love the room, although they judged the place was far from cozy. 

They went up the stairs not paying attention to the students who looked at them curious, first entered the boys' room while swallowing the anger when they saw the mulambent robes of the boys, made a mental note of going to the diagonal alley to acquire the full wardrobe of them. They thought they would cry such anger after contemplating Hope's clothes, heavens! She had no outfit of her size, having to wear two or three pieces to hide the shrinkage of the fabric. 

— You know, we became friends after Harry and Ron saved me from the mountain troll who entered the castle during dinner on Halloween. — Hope spoke, breaking the appalling silence that formed in the room. 

— A mountain troll in a school full of children. — Rigel was sure he would have several white hairs, the grandchildren were undoubtedly three hollow heads. 

— It was fun, apart from the part where we were close to death. — Henry smiled excitedly, also telling them that they had entered the forbidden forest. 

— Did you hear that, baby? It was fun, except for the death part. — Erian laughed nervously, wishing to strangle the necks of his grandchildren. 

— A centaur let me ride it, I later discovered that they don't like it, they think they're being human mules. — Harry withdrew Rabastan from his thoughts, telling how benevolent the creature had been with him. 

— We also stayed in the same room as a three-headed dog, in fact, were twice, and almost died in both. — Hope was almost done packing her belongings, she just had to stick the hundreds of books in the bag. 

— His name was, Fluffy. — Harry said, giving a gentle smile and making his grandfathers swallow dry when they saw Rosalie through the boy. 

— Yes, it's Hagrid's pet. — Henry completed his sister's sentence, amusing himself with the horrified expressions of his relatives. 

— I'm going to kill that giant medium. — Murmured Rasalas Lestrange, knowing that he would infarct when he learned of all the great-grandchildren's treas. 

— He nicknamed him Fluffy. — Laughed  Agnar Burke, finding it hilarious the idiotic name that the giant had put on the dog. 

— That's cool, baby. — Rabastan swallowed the cholera, intending to kill all those who dared to hurt their babies, whether intentional or not. 

— Do you think? Wait until we tell you about Norberto. — Harry, despite still being upset with his birth mother, can't help but be relieved to have finally found relatives who seemed to like him. 

— Who is Norberto, sweetie? — Ursula leaned forward, folding the great-grandchildren's blouses. 

— Hagrid's Norwegian dragon. — Hope explained, giving a naïve smile that was not able to deceive the adults ahead.

— He even bit me, poor thing, he just wanted to make friends. — Ron stroked his still swollen finger, finishing at last the suitcase crammed with the girl's books. 

— We're screwed, they're three hollow heads. — Phillip slapped his hand on his forehead, asking for patience, so as not to kill his great-grandchildren before they were seventeen. 

They stayed twenty minutes there, when they saw that the children had already stored their belongings, which would later be burned, all headed to the exit. Because they were desperate to leave school in order to have the first of many meals they would share together. 

In addition, they needed to remove the glamour's that were under Henry and Hope. And, not least, you would perform the presentations, since you didn't stand a chance due to the constant intrusions of the director who wanted to get into matters that were none of your business. 

When they were outside the grounds of Hogwarts, Agnar gently hit his nephews in the head. They observed Hope change little of the original appearance, the girl had been a few centimeters lower, the hair that was once brown, now were black with very few reddish locks. 

However, Henry appeared to be an identical copy to Rabastan. Anyone who saw the boy would certainly think he was their lost son. However, only the girl had gained the brown eyes of her biological father, the brothers had blue and green iris, respectively. 

They paraded directly to the clan's ancestral manor, walking slowly to give the kids time to look at the large garden. They found the rest of the members sitting in the living room at the very moment the children sat on the couch, Rabastan ordered the house elves to bring some fruit for their children. The trio were dizzy with the amount of people who were introduced to them, never in life had been well received in one place. After all, they breathed relieved, but happy to have each other, and together they would face the world.


	2. The heirs of the founders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, if there is any mistake, I apologize.
> 
> Good reading :)

Since the arrival of the triplets, the mood of the Burke Lestrange mansion has changed dramatically. Rabastan, who once had a grumpy countenance, now held a beautiful smile that framed his face, leaving him a good guy with life. The man was often seen around the children, whether playing chess with Henry, helping Harry with school duties or combing Hope's long hair.

Rodolphus was another who transformed radically. The brunette, who was once haunted by the ghosts of Askaban, had found courage and hope within him after meeting his nephews and perhaps playing with them in the garden. The kids brought him the light he'd lost a long time ago. And finally, the grandparents were the ones who underwent the greatest changes, since years ago they had lost the will to live after losing their daughter, however, at the present time, they had more amiable expressions than relatives had seen in a long time.

That morning, everyone had already had their breakfast, Rabastan was so attached to the little ones that he didn't even pay attention to the small pile of cards on the table, the messages were all from the boyfriends who were crazy behind him. Because he disappeared more than a week ago, after all, he had other things in mind, needed to give affection to the children who needed him. Little by little, he turned his head when he heard the voice of the house elf calling him to the left.

— Sir. —Tink approached the man, taking care not to scare the children, who were alarmed by any strange noises. — Mr Bartlomeu Crouch Jr and Klaus Gyes Selwyn are in the main room, both of which wished to talk to you.

— Who are these people? — Harry took his eyes off the game, watching his uncle who became his father after moving into the mansion.

— They're Daddy's boyfriends, baby. — Rabastan swore mentally. The man didn't want the idiots close to his children.

— Oh, you're half a girl like Grandpa. — Harry still had difficulty understanding the magical world, facing the elder innocently.

— He's a carrier, Harry. — Hope spoke, soft, moving restlessly in the chair, she had heard her great-grandmother uttering about men.

Rabastan had just made mention of getting up from the chair when the children began begging not to leave. The heart broke after hearing the harrowing entreaties, all had difficulty believing that the relatives and he would not leave them alone. After many promises, he managed to convince the children that he would return before they could feel his absence.

He placed three kisses on top of their heads, walking hurriedly toward the living room as he walked down the stairs in order to free himself from his partners as soon as possible, thus returning to his little angels. He listened to the drunken voices of the men coming a few meters from himself, swerved from all the kisses and hugs in order not to end up smelling of alcohol.

— What's the matter, Rabastan? — Barty frowned, controlling his temper by the obvious rejection he was receiving. — What's that outfit? You look like a starchy one.

— There's no problem at all. — Snooted Rabastan, crossing his arms over his unsympathetic chest. — What I wear is not your business.

— You've been gone for days! What were you doing what and with whom? — Klaus did not used to be the jealous of the relationship, however, was concerned about the brunette ahead.

— I've been busy. — Rabastan spoke indifferently, unsacoof the sudden jealousy of the companions. — Resolving family matters, and who I'm hanging out with, it's nobody's business.

— It's our business, yes. — Barty walked to the wine cellar, picking three goblets and filling them with whiskey and, consequently, offering the liquid to men. 

— I'm not drinking, thank you. — Rabastan controlled the desire to sip the drink, knowing that he would not be able to stop until he had ingested the whole bottle. The brunette was aware that in the event of a relapse, he would lose the tutelage of his children and this gave him the strength to fight against addiction.

— Aren't you drinking? — Klaus, who was already suspicious before, was now sure there was something wrong. Truth be told, Rabastan had been an alcoholic since he was seventeen. What the hell is going on?

— We want answers now. — cried Barty, hitting the glass on the wall in front of such anger.

— Speak low. — asked Rabastan between teeth, praying that the children had not heard the discussion unfolding there.

— We utter the tone we want. — Klaus kicked the table, feeling the blush on his cheeks when he was reprimanded by none other than Erian Burke.

— If you want to stay under my roof, you'll learn to control your voice. — Erian appeared in the room after hearing the screaming of the office, warning the blond in a dark voice that promised pain if he was contradicted. 

— I'm sorry, i'm sorry. — they asked Barty and Klaus to be ashamed, strangely the Lestrange's behavior, after all, they had never been reprimanded by the patriarch.

— What happened, Erian? — Rigel appeared behind her husband, sending a level look to her son's partners.

— These idiots, they were screaming and breaking the furniture. — answered Erian, conveying the message that the grandchildren were terrified of loud noises.

The men swallowed dry when they spotted Rigel Lestrange's evil expression, no death dinner or intelligent person was head-on with the most skilled duelist of the century. They raised their faces simultaneously towards the ceiling because they heard the thunderous of something falling to the ground, followed by a supling cry.

— Look what you've done. — Grunted Rabastan, pushing his boyfriends as he climbed the stairs desperately and called his children madly. — Hope, Henry, Harry, you don't have to be afraid, Daddy's already here.

— Where are you, sweetheart? — Erian ran in the opposite direction of his son, looking for the corners of the grandchildren, even in those who had little light, since they used to use as a hiding place when they were frightened.

— Come on, my angels, we will not fight you. — Said Rigel in a soft voice, calling his grandchildren apprehensive.

— Someone call Severus and Aunt Mirena, they need to come here immediately. — After hearing a noise near where he was, Rodolphus was the first to go out in the intense search for his nephews and, consequently, held his breath when he went into the potions laboratory and found it partially destroyed.

— Oh, Merlin. — Rabastan arose behind his brother, passing frantic eyes through the room. — Please... Please don't take them away from me.

Rabastan threw himself on the ground, searching for any traces of the children through the ground flooded with potions. Every second that happened the brunette thought he would go crazy due to anguish that filled his chest, luckily, heard the weak lament on the right where the closet that had fallen on the floor was located.

He cast a levitation spell, desperately searching for the children amid the broken glass. He returned to breathing after spotting the strands of hair that belonged to his children, his heart beat discompast when he finally found them, he was so desperate that he did not notice the new appearance of them, who were once eleven years old, had the physiognomy of three nine-month-old babies.

— Blessed Merlin! What did you guys do, you little bastards? — Erian approached his son kneeling on the floor, bulging his eyes after seeing the appearance of his grandchildren. —We're going to need baby clothes, baby.

— Oh, we'll have babies at home. — Rigel hit two pescotapas at the idiots next door, smiling tenderly to his grandchildren in front. — The whole family will live here, my parents already complain that they do not see them enough.

— Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?! — Klaus hit his foot on the ground in a birrenta way, not knowing where those children with round cheeks came from who waved at him.

— Who are they? — Barty waved to the little ones who gestured ahead, not knowing how to react to those three pieces of people.

— They are the children of my sweet and hateful sister, Rosalie. — Rodolphus spoke, having fun with the frightened expression of his brothers-in-law. — You see, our redhead married James Potter and consequently ended up on the front line when the Lord went after the family in order to eliminate the children. However, she did not pass away that night and remains in a magical coma at St. Mungus, well done. Who performs a banishment ritual against their own flesh and blood? — he reported disgusted, spitting on the floor because of his sister's futile attitudes. — Anyway, we found out a few days ago about our nephews. The triplets were separated at a young age and after the Hogwarts nurse performed medical examinations on them, found the truth as to their true origin, they have lived with us ever since.

— His nephews are sons of Potter's bad blood. — Klaus put his right hand on his hip, while the other rested on top of his head because he was numb with the information. The blonde was pissed when the realization struck him that the bitch had daring to perform the rite of repudiation of heir.

— Harry Potter is your nephew? — Barty shaded his mouth, not believing his brother-in-law's words, until he saw the lightning-shaped scar on one of the boys' foreheads. — Who in their right mind despises their own son? She could have killed them for it.

— I'm sure the idiot didn't think about it. — Rodolphus leaned against the wall, also informing that his brother had acquired full custody of his nephews. In other words, in the event rosalie comes to awakening, it will become impossible for her to recover her children. — We were thinking of performing the ritual of blood adoption and strengthening it, so it will become unbreakable admission.

— Who is Daddy's baby now? — Rabastan tickled the kids, smiling at the children's laughter.

— Take them down, Rabastan. We have to make sure they weren't hurt. — asked Erian, guiding everyone to get out the door.

— Sir. — Lubby appeared in the middle of the hall, contemplating the little ones, marveling, after all, the house elves worshipped babies. Missy Mirena and Mr. Severus are in the living room accompanied by their family.

— That's great. — Rigel made a grimace, the relatives were in the annoying habit of showing up suddenly. Making the same tattered excuses: we just came to pay a visit, when in fact, they wanted to see their grandchildren.

— What are you still doing here? — inquired Erian with a frown, turning his face between Barty and Klaus.

— We're here to see Rabastan. — Klaus spoke in a small voice, sighing at the fatherly way her boyfriend treated the little ones.

— You've seen it, now go away. — Rabastan went straight through his partners, playing with his laughing children and not paying attention to men.

— Don't do it like that, Little Raisin. — Barty pouted, raising her hand to perform a cafune on her boyfriend's head and being kicked in the lower parts by the other.

— Stay away from me, you beast. — Grunted Rabastan, hitting his partner's genitalia. — You scared my little angels if they had a single scratch. I swear, Barty. I'll send you to St. Mungus to keep the Longbottoms company.

— Oh, Little Radish. — Rodolphus made fun of his brother, straying from his brother-in-law who was crying with his hand in the Netherlands on the ground. — I will never forget that nickname.

— you, Dolph. — Rabastan tried to hit the older man, however, changed his mind when he saw that he could take down the children if he went after the bastard.

— Wi get. — Hope clapped excitedly, glad to have learned a new word.

— Congratulations. — welcomed Rigel, sarcastic. Shaking his head for his son's stupidity. —Their mind is like a sponge at this age, they will speak or imitate you in anything you do.

— No, my love. We don't say those ugly words. — Rabastan gently warned, giving eskimo kisses to his children.

They walked quietly to where the relatives were, Rabastan had to ask for help from his parents so that he could go down the stairs without committing an accident due to carrying three children in his lap. As soon as they arrived in the room, everyone turned their heads and were briefseconds awed. Before any of them could intervene, they found themselves swallowed by the crowd that rushed to catch the youths.

They had to report with detail the events to the point that the brunette had to come down to meet the boyfriends, who had the pachorra to still remain there when they were the ones to scare the little ones, who were sitting on the floor playing with the toys conjured by the great-grandparents.

Severus and Mirena reported that unfortunately the triplets would be in this appearance for a few days, as they needed to analyze and label all the potions that were in the cupboard and were subsequently destroyed. However, the man asked his friends if he could extract their memories. In this way, perhaps they would be able to understand what actually occurred within that room. 

Gradually, he quickly plucked the memories that spread into a single memory. Without delay, he threw her in the air. Thus, everyone could contemplate without having to use a thinker for this. They converted the position of the sofa to a more comfortable one, after all, the family members were excited to know everything that was related to the children.

_The first image featured Hope sitting on the stool, which was familiar to the elders there._

_— Well, well. A Rowena heiress begging to go to the gryffindor? — The voice of the selector hat echoed in the girl's youthful mind._

_— I want to go to gryffindor, please. —Hope begged, her eyes overflowing with tears, imagining that she would have no friends if she were selected to another house._

_— It's all right. — If He could, the hat would have turned his eyes to the girl's silly desire. — If you're sure, it better be.... Gryffindor!_

_The image has disdone... This time, they observed Harry's screening. If before the relatives were not shocked by the discovery of Hope being rowena ravenclaw's heiress, they were certainly shocked again._

_— Hum... Difficult. Very difficult. A lot of courage, I see. There's talent, oh, my god, a reasonable place to prove it, well that's interesting... So where am I going to put it._

_— Slytherin, no. Slytherin, no. — Harry pressed the edges of the stool, thinking desperately how much he did not aspire to fall into that house._

_— Slytherin, huh? — Said the voice inside his head. — Are you sure? You'd be great, you know? It's all in your head. Slytherin would help you achieve that greatness, no doubt, wouldn't it? Well, Salazar will be disappointed to lose his heir. If you're sure, you'll be better off at Gryffindor!_

There was a appalling silence, no one was able to utter any such unbelief word. Merlin! Within a few metres of them were two of the four descendants of the founders, and the Lord was also related to Salazar Slytherin. 

They swore that as soon as they got out of there, they'd study the Potter family tree. Did they have to be connected in some way to the elders, who might otherwise explain? If it were possible, they were in shock again. Now, part of the puzzle pieces fit together.

In view of this, everyone has the traits that characteristics that mentors adendites adhering to select students according to their qualities. They returned the memories that followed the front, later they would take care of it, now they needed to focus on other subjects.

_The scene dissolved again, they were still in the selection of houses. However, this was Henry's._

_— Until that end, a descendant of Godric going to his true home. Welcome to Gryffindor!_

_Finally, the last image disathed. They heard a sweet laugh, not imagining who she belonged to. The eyes widened when they landed in Rosalie, heavens! The redhead had the most melodic voice any of them had ever heard._

— _Where are my stars? — asked Lilian, pretending to look for the children and listening to their childish laughter._ — _Harry, Henry, Hope, come to Mommy._ — _The woman approached the couch, drawing the attention of the triplets._ — _I found you!_

_They watched what appeared to be a small birthday party, Rosalie sang to her children, everyone was facing a cake, the mother blew out the candles, kissing each of the little ones on the face._

_They watched the quartet play in the garden, the redhead pushed the swing back and forth, the triplets laughed whenever their mother shook them._

_And finally, they were in a room filled with drawings of roses on the walls. Rosalie was with her back to her children, while appearing to argue with someone at the top of her lungs._

— _How can you betray me in this way?_ — _cried Lilian, preventing the stranger from approaching his stars._ — _I trusted you, why did you do this to me?_

— _Do not come to play the saint._ — _The unknown voice mocked the pathetic way the redhead sought to defend the brats._ — _You betrayed me first when you married potter's beast. Now, I'm going to take the ones you love the most._

— _Please don't hurt my stars._ — _cried Lilian, the tears fell like cascades by the beautiful face._ — _Please, I'll do anything._

— _These bastards should never have been born!_ — _Thundered, little care whether or not he was scaring the catharsis._ — _You will never love me if they continue to exist, I am doing it for your own good._

— _You're sick._ — _Lilian made a nauseous grimace, thinking of a way to save her children, even if it costs her life._ — _I would never love someone who would demean hurting innocent children._

— _Oh, sure. I'm sure he'd keep Lestrange's pig, he always had a rotten finger for men._ — _He took a step forward, slapping the slut when jealousy left him blind by imagining someone touching his property._

— _Certainly, he is more of a man than you are._ — _said Lilian between teeth, touching her sore face because of the slap._ — _Get out of my house._

— _I will leave when I kill these plagues, and you will be mine for better or for evil. — Voice, throwing a reductor on the dresser and amusing herself for alarming the babies even more._ — _Now, please. GET OUT OF THE WAY, NOW!_

— _Stop it, you're making them afraid._ — _begged Lilian, hearing the heart-breaking cry of the children who were too terrified._ — _I'm not leaving!_

— _Get away from the girl and the children._ — _The dark and evil voice of the Dark Lord filled the room, overlooking the occupants, who faced the door because they were taken by surprise._

— _Look, Lily. Now the party is complete._ — _He celebrated, giving a sadistic smile that was not reciprocated by the woman._ — _If we are lucky, he will kill you and I will come out as the saint of history. Besides murdering those scupendes._

— _The only one who will pass away tonight will be you. —Voldemort walked mortally in front of him, whispering something in idioglossia._ — _I'm sorry Not to let you touch the hair on the daughter of two of my most faithful followers._

— _Lily's born a muggle, you idiot._ — _He laughed, taking a crucial the next minute for having mocked the Lord of darkness._

— _Please, please._ — _Lilian was so hopeless, she heard nothing said by the one-who-should-not-be-named, stretching her arms in order to protect the children._ — _Have mercy, have mercy. I'll do anything, but don't hurt my stars._

— _I'm done with this._ — _He raised up the wand, casting the curse that would not kill the one he once loved, but did perform an ancient and powerful magic._ — _Avada Kedavra._

_The green flash lit up the room, flinging both Lilian and the Dark Lord. Both fell like puppets on the hard floor in the nursery, the only sound heard was the children's laments, calling for their mother who would probably never return._

The only thought that was going on in everyone's mind was because Rosalie disowned her children when she defended them so honorably. And who was the other person in the room who wanted to harm those innocent so it would cost? However, Erian and Rigel could not help but notice that the Lord had discovered the identity of his daughter, went there to save her or tell her the truth?

So many questions and no answers, however, the grandchildren remembered that horrendous night their world dissolved into darkness. At that moment, they finally understood where the uncontrolled dread they felt for hearing loud noises came from. While they knew that Rodolphus only escaped from Askaban due to the intervention of his master, who ironically had not yet come into contact with any of his death eademates.

Who knows, he had some of the answers they were looking for, or he was talking some clue as to where they could start investigating. Whatever the outcome, Rabastan had already won the guardianship of minors. And even if Rosalie was able to wake up, nothing would have an effect. The most they could help her was to allow her to dwell in the manor, but she would no longer be the mother of the triplets, but aunt.

Gradually, the mood changed as the children began to move in the wine cellar that was open. Or they split up to rummage through the objects that were within their reach, so the adults had to pay attention to the little devils, the nickname of which Rasalas gave them, because they made innocent expressions after being caught red-handed. In addition, Severus performed another medical examination on young people.

He noted that the kids had drained part of their magic core because they fought hard to survive the potions lab incident. As he growls through the reckless hollow heads having stuck where they were not, he removed several glasses from the tunic, mixing the liquids quickly and, consequently, offering another medium bottle to Rabastan.

— What is this? — Rabastan raised his eyebrow, staring at his friend from top to bottom.

— A potion, stupid. — Severus chewed his lips angry, Heavens! Rabastan was more obtuse than his students.

— That I know, I'm not dizzy. — He spat rabastan, taking away the little hand of his daughter who was trying at all costs to pick up the glass on the table. — What do I want this for?

— Simple, genius. — Severus made fun of the man, controlling the desire to strangle the brunette ahead. — You will be their food and magic provider, because your children have drained part of their nuclei. It is essential that they feed three times during the day. — he communicated, having fun with the astonished expression of his friend, who grew paler and paler. — So I recommend that you do not drink anything alcoholic and eat well. In order not to end up fainting because it was reckless.

— Will Rabastan breastfeed? Klaus changed his gaze between her boyfriend and Severus, looking horrified when he imagined the brunette snaking the minors. — Will he have giant boobs?

— No, asshole. — Erian slapped the blonde on the head, asking for patience to put up with the so-called son-in-law's son-in-law' snitre. He will still be a man, with voluptuous.

— You will have to be careful not to addict them, they may reject other foods and will only want to be fed by it. — Rigel was delight at his son-in-law's expense, loving the blond's terrified expression.

— Did you hear what I said, Rabastan? — Severus rattled the brunette, hitting three slaps in the face with the intention of wake him from his trance.

— Y-Yes. — stuttered Rabastan, picking up the bottle in his hand still numb by the news. The man was not able to believe that his greatest dream had come true, he would be the children's food provider, he who would make the connection that no one could feel, only Rosalie had made the bond that at this point belonged to him.

— Drink now, and then feed yourself. — guided Severus, watching the brunette drink the liquid in a single collar. — Don't forget, eat right and don't drink alcohol. If not, Erian will have to do it.

— It's all right. — Rabastan ingested the contents of the bottle in a single sip, feeling a craving for vomiting due to the horrendous taste of the liquid in the mouth. — Lubby! — called for the house elf, conjuring toys and putting the children near her legs. — Bring me a pot of fruit and a medium glass of vitamin.

— Yes, sir. — The house elf gave a little reverence, disappearing into the air after listening to the man's request.

— Well, I'm going to go. Unfortunately, Dumbledore is being paranoid because he lost his biggest pawn. — Snorus snoozes, informing his friends to be careful. — I'll be back at the end of the month to give you another dose.

— That raisin that's far removed from my great-grandchildren. — Phillip closed his fist so tightly that the knots of his fingers were whitish, asking Severus to report any information he deemed relevant about the old man.

— Be ware, Dumbledore will not give up on Harry easily. — He warned Severus, reassuring Phillip that he would have his ears and eyes wide open. — I must go now, before it raises unnecessary suspicions.

—Goodbye, Severus. — The members said goodbye together, thanking the portionist for taking care of his heirs.

— We must strengthen the wards of the mansion, or you move to the manor, there the blood wings are ancient and powerful. — Suggested Edwards, accepting the tray of rare cheeses and white wine cup served by the house elf.

— I agree! Dolph can hide there too, in case the goofy tries to trigger the aurores, requesting a search of the house, declaring that we are hiding a prisoner. — Rasalas hit his foot ironically on the floor, resting his hand on his wife's leg.

— The old man will look for something to slander us, informing us that we are not good influences. — Harrison Borgin twisted his face, shaking the wand and putting the levitating objects in place.

— We must teach them a little of our culture, they hardly know about our world. — Mirena Lestrange changed the subject, smiling at the house elf who gave her the iced tea.

— Henry understands the basics, Hope knows only what he read in the books, but Harry... Merlin! He barely knew what a carrier was, nor that there was a triad relationship. — Agnar drew attention to the important points, communicating that they could teach children from an early age.

— And will you continue in this back-and-forth antics, or will you settle for good? — Rodolphus frowned, staring at his brother-in-law on the left. — My nephews found it strange that two men were kissing their father.

— I don't get it, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. — Barty swallowed in dry, making himself misunderstood. The brown really loved the dark brown next door, but was afraid to form a family when he witnessed the rude way his father treated his mother and him.

— Use your brain, you beast. — Ursula Fawley rolled her eyes to the brown, her grandson's boyfriends were thicker than two stones. — You stay in this rain and do not water for years, children need stability. They have to choose whether to marry or part for good.

— C-Wedding is a very big step, we have to think calmly. — Klaus tried pointlessly to convince the other, just as Barty also feared to have a family, as he witnessed his father murder his mother right in front of him.

— Admit that you are afraid, I know you both suffered in childhood. So they keep avoiding any serious compromise. — said Erian, advising that just because they had bad experiences, it doesn't mean that it will happen.

— Besides, if Rosalie comes back. It will be a rock in our shoe, she will not think with her head and trust any said by the old man. — He articulated Rodolphus, being aware that his sister was another of the director's many minions. —They were safe with the three of you, think. Barty's father is high-ranking in the ministry, and Klaus' progenitor is one of the owners of Florean Fortescue, we'll have eyes and ears everywhere.

— I don't want anyone with me out of obligation. — Rabastan spoke after staying minutes silent, lullaby harry who was already in him.

— Stop being obtuse, Rabastan. — Rodolphus asked for patience to deal with the new version of mommy's brother's chicken. — You've been dating for over 11 years, it's time to put the brushes together.

— Just think about it, you already have the children, now all we need is the spouses and form your own home. — Said Rigel, directly to Rabastan, offering something for his son to think about.

— Someone sent a letter to our Harry. — Erian walked to the window breastplate, removing the correspondence attached to the owl's paw.

— Who's it from? — Rabastan took his eyes off his children, demanding to know who had sent the message.

— Ginny Weasley. — Rodolphus plucked the letter from the bearer's hands, moaning dramatically when he wondered why the girl was bothering her nephew.

— For Merlin's sake! Open the damn letter. — Edwards leaned forward on the couch, rubbing his hands so anxiously.

— It is a lack of privacy to read the correspondence of others. — Klaus uncrossed his arms, picking up the baby on the floor, who asked him to read the book to himself.

— I don't care, everything that's related to my children is my business. — Gruntrabastan, plucking the damn scroll from his brother's hands and reading it aloud.

_Honey, Harry._

_Maybe you don't know me, but I bet my brother already talked about me. My name is Ginevra Weasley. I can't wait to finally get into Hogwarts and become friends, you can leave granger's bad blood. Later, we get married and I'm going to be Lady Potter, and we're going to have..._

Rabastan was so angry, he threw the paper into the hate-sized fireplace. Who did that mediocre little creature think he was? As she deed to insult her daughter dishonorably, under no circumstances would he allow the girl to become Lady Potter, it was apparent that she just wanted her son's money.

— Lady Potter. — Barty broke the stillness, paying little attention to her boyfriend's anger, laughing and infecting the rest of the room. — The poor thing believes that you will marry him, little knows that she needs rabs' permission to sign the contract.

"I've never had so much fun. — Agnar dried up the tears of laughter, choking on his own laughter.

— Did Weasleyzinha even call the heiress of a noble family of dirty blood? — Klaus frowned, turning the page of the children's book.

— Send a blow and end of conversation. — Rasalas well tried to hide the laughter, but ended up laughing with his grandson and Barty.

— Has another letter arrived? — Harrison raised his eyebrow, would they have to control the mail now? —This has no sender and no charm.

— Open soon, go that's another fun. — Mirena finished the tea by putting the chalice on the table.

— _You have made the right choice, I will see you soon. Thanks for the help, by the way. Without you, I wouldn't be able to get my diners out of that piece of hell. Oh, Harry. Nagini thanks you for rescuing her._ — Harrison read and reread the note several times, was that the Dark Lord? What had the nephews done?

— Holy shit! — said Rodolphus, paused. The man lost all the color of his face after hearing that news.

— Did they do what I think they did? — Rasalas could hardly believe that, the great-grandchildren had helped the Dark Lord.

— Yes, Harry still saved the Milord's family member. — Barty for a while did not drop the cup of coffee, staring at the babies ahead in the open.

"I'd give anything to know how they helped him. "Sighed Edwards Burke, wrapping his right arm on her husband's shoulders.

— We will have to wait until they return to the old age. — Rigel crossed his arms, longing to know what his grandchildren had done and how one of them saved the man's snake.

— Shit. — Henry smiled when he finally managed to pronounce the word spoken by his uncle minutes before.

— No, Henry. — Rabastan warned, throwing the cushion at his brother for teaching his children that foul word. — Educated people don't say those ugly words.

— Shit. — Henry turned his face, crossing his arms and not paying attention to his father's protests.

— Wi get. — Hope added her brother's speech, finding the elder's sour expression funny.

— Ugl. — Harry bowed his head, playing with his father's skull necklace.

— All right, sweetie. It's ugly to say those words. — Rabastan kissed his son's cheek, helping him to stand without falling to the ground.

— Well, we have the rebellious children and the other who is wise. — Said Erian, shrugging, asking relatives if they would stay for lunch.

:::: ~ :::: ~ :::: ~ ::::

Rabastan was about to follow his relatives, when he heard the pleas of his boyfriends requesting a civilized conversation, closed his eyes for mere minutes while counting to five, needed a lot of patience to put up with the exaggerated dramas of men. If i was honest with you from the beginning, I would admit that I was fed up with the comings and goings, tired of the nights of drinking where your body only served to satisfy them and there was never any exchange of affection or sweet words during sex, there were only foul words and after liberation, it was discarded as if it were garbage.

The first and last time he felt loved was when he was in the arms of nothing more than Sirius Black. Although he had his faults, the man showed a side he never imagined existed, he also comforted him on that bitter night which he discovered was barren. That noble gesture was enough for the brunette to fall in love with heir Black, however, after a thoughtless move to go out with Barty and Klaus, ended up destroying the loving relationship they built. Little by little, they became two strangers, this without a shadow of a doubt was the biggest mistake of his life.

He was an officer, needed some time to get out of his mind. Taking care of him for the first time in his life, he informed his companions that he was full of all the drama that came with your dysfunctional relationship. After numerous false lamentations, screaming that were silenced and Klaus who dared to fling Hope directly into his lap, and obviously demonstrated that he would not accept his babies. On the other hand, Barty made a point of spitting in his face, stating that the kids had left him weak and sentimental.

He remained there, with his children lined up against him, while enjoying the stillness and allowing himself to cry openly. Understanding that he needed to give a loving home to the children, finally locating a partner who would respect him and would not be afraid to leave him in his sight and later find someone else in the bed they shared. He swore he would go after the one who took him out of the darkness and presented the meaning of love and loyalty.

:::: ~ :::: ~ :::: ~ ::::

F _our days later..._

At that evening in May 1992, Erian and Rigel were getting ready to visit their daughter at St. Mungus. The men had acquired a magnificent bouquet of white lilies, both had come into contact with few of their still living friends who reported their fascination with flowers of different species.

Rabastan was asked if the man would want to accompany them, however, he informed them that he did not find a suitable environment for the children, since they were small and did not understand the situation very well. In the event that they aspire to see her in the future, he would give the greatest support in the world, after all, his sister remained the biological mother of the triplets even if he ooused your attitude of rejecting them at a very young age.

They paraded directly to the hospital while walking in an exquisite way and maintained the inexpressive expressions, communicated to the receptionist who wished to visit Lilian Evans, were still in the struggle to change the name of the youngest, however, they had not obtained the role to change it. They were informed by the professional that the woman was located on the fourth floor in room 348, thanked them for the information and went to her destination. As soon as they arrived in front of the door, they were afraid to enter the room, because they found that this would be the first time they would see it after thirty-three years apart.

They took a deep breath, entered the room apprehensive, their eyes swept through the room and panted when the irises landed on Rosalie motionless in the hospital bed. The daughter had hair, which was once full of life, whitish and drains, the countenance remained severe and impassive. They looked curiously at the photographs next to the headof the bed, the pictures showed her in her school season, in others accompanied by her friends and teachers, however, they appreciated the immense amount of the images of the grandchildren with their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when you comment, say what you hope for the story, or suggest what scene you want to see as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this chapter?
> 
> Any theory on why Lily repudiated her children?
> 
> Henry / Ron is identical to Rabastan, is there anything that Lestrange doesn't know?
> 
> Did the trio start by killing relatives of the heart attack?
> 
> Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! See you next time.
> 
> Nox!


End file.
